Love Bites
by BellatrixBlack12
Summary: Barnubus thinks Julia is dead, but she's alive and well. What is he to do? Things only get worse when they go from hating each other to enemies in lust. Could their feelings develop into more, or are they doomed in a spiral of lies and lust? Especially when Julia's past comes to haunt her. Rating might go up... probably not, but I might experiment. R&R please!
1. Bloodlust Begins

A small red blur on the sea bed began to move. The startled fish swam away as fast as their fins would allow them to go. The small figure tried struggling against the makeshift bag that bonded her to the bottom of the sea, until finally the ropes around her gave way slightly.

'How the hell am I suppose to get out of this?' She mentally asked herself. It was then she realized the wasn't holding her breath... she wasn't even breathing!

'What the fuck!' She began panicking, until remembering that night about two weeks ago when she 'died'.

***flashback***

"Doctor Hoffman, we must double our efforts, I-" Barnubus stoped mid-sentence, seeing Julia sitting on the black couch, with a tube of red fluids running into her veins.

"I can explain!" She cried sitting up as the door to her office burst open.

"You... you've been using my blood for your own purposes!" He shouted, rage building in his voice.

"Y-you don't understand! I want to be young a-and beautiful forever, like you!" She sobbed, hopping to play on his sympathy. His face soften slightly at the doctor's sad plea, but he soon looked stone-cold again.

"Trust me, my dear, you don't want this curse inflicted onto you." He said.

"But Barnubus, you have a gift, it would be selfish to keep it to yourself!"

Barnubus' eyes flashed with rage. He pushed her against the wall harshly, and showed his razor like teeth.

"Argh! Barnubus, y-you wouldn't kill me, y-your a good man, a gentleman!" She pleaded again,

"I assure you, I am neither good, nor gentle." And with that, he sank his teeth into her paper white skin, and drained her in five seconds flat.

***end flashback***

'He killed me... wait, if the transfusion worked,' she ran her tongue over her teeth and realised, with pleasure, they where sharp and pointed. Without thinking, she ripped through the bag with her new vampire teeth. When her hands where freed, she tore of the remaining fabric, and swam to the surface of the inky water, taking in a deep breath when her head was over the waves, forgetting she didn't need to breath anymore. She continued swimming to the shore near Collinsporte bay, and shuck off some seaweed that was clinging to her leg.

"So... what now?" She asked out loud, knowing even if someone could her her, they wouldn't help. Her throat was dry, but she knew liquor wouldn't help this time. She needed blood.

A/N: I've been cuddling with this plot bunny for a while, and I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level... yes, I went there!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tim Burton's dark shadows. But I do own this piece of paper. It's covered in stick figures... and there taking to me!


	2. Revenge Is A Strong Word

Julia began walking along to shore in search of suitable prey. She was beginning to see the down side of her recently gained immortality, and the thought of killing slightly scared her. But it was her or them, and she chose herself.

As she came to the end of the beach and the start of an old forest, her thoughts turned to her attire. She couldn't go anywhere like this; no makeup, drenched from head to toe and barefoot, not to mention the fact that she was back all of a sudden, after being missing for who knows how long. Out of nowhere, she heard humming about ten feet away. Julia ducked into the bushes, the rustling leaf's unnoticed by the source of the happy tune, a young girl of about twenty-five. She looked like she just got back from a hike, as her hair that was pulled into a ponytail, was becoming undone and messy. But her neck was still exposed.

"Excuse me? Could you come over here please?" Said Julia.

The girl jumped and looked at Julia like she was a mad-women, which she probably looked like.

"Who are you?" She asked, but Julia didn't answer. Instead, she gestured for the girl to come closer.

When she was close enough, Julia grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down into the bushes. Julia hesitated at first, but she soon got over her nerves and bit down on the girls neck. When Julia came out of the bush, she had blood down her mouth, and a bruise already developing on her left cheek from where the hiking girl had hit her in an attempt to escape. Julia also now wore the girls baggy hiking jeans and top, though it wasn't something she would normally ware, it would have to do. She made her way into the forest and up a small hill, and eventually she made it to the edge of Collinsport.

As she made her way to the town center, her worries of being recognize where gone. Without her makeup and skirts, she was unrecognizable. Her attention was suddenly directed to her stomachs unsatisfied growling, apparently the hiker girl wasn't enough to settle her new body's needs. Noticing a man stumble out of the local bar, she made her way over to him,

"Ah, hello there!" He slurred upon seeing her interest in him. Julia knew in his drunken state, he couldn't see what a mess she was.

"Hello, and who are you?" She said, making it come out as more of a purr.

"David's the name, fun is the game!" He replied laughing at his own pathetic attempt at humor. Julia would of rolled her eyes if she hadn't just been reminded of young David, the boy she developed a close bond with at his therapy sessions. Mentally shaking herself, she tried to lure the drunk man away from the few people who where outside at this time of night.

"How about we go somewhere more... _private_?" said Julia in a seductive tone. David nodded his head, but it looked more like he was trying to shake something out of his hair.

Julia lead him down a alleyway, growing impatient with his constant stumbling. When they got to end of the alley, Julia forced him to sit on the cold concrete, but David took it as an act of passion. Julia was disgusted by the slight bulge in his pants already. Before things got out of control, she knelt down and bit his neck, not giving him a chance to respond.

Julia left David in the alleyway for some other poor soul to find, finally feeling full.

"Elizabeth, are you sure this is a good place to stay?" asked a familiar voice.

'No, it couldn't be... Barnubus?' she looked for something to hid behind, and settled for a bench near a lamppost. A group of people came from around the corner. There was about five all together, but her eyes where focussed on the tall, pale man, with a certain bogeyed governess in his arm's. Of course, it was barnubus, and Julia knew she wanted more then anything to get back at him for attempting to kill her.

**A/N: Sooo... I feel very awkward for writing the "bulge in his pants" thing, and if that was weird for me, I doubt the rating is gonna change... Meh.**

**Disclaimer: all I own is the plot, and of course, this piece of paper with the stick figures. I don't own dark shadows...**


End file.
